transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:General Grham
A Please note, , that all post left here will be responded to on your talk page. admin *Could you make me a admin here? I know my fanon and I would be a great admin here.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:17, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *Also I tried to create a infobox but for some reason got screwed up, I have to go for now but I'll be back.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:57, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *Lets see your a bueritcrate (Spelled right?) here and over at NCIS wiki how many should we have here?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:19, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *Sure but I want to be know as the Beast Wars admin.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:23, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *Yesss. hmmm my sig has a pic red link could you uplode a pic of a predacon symbol? Oh and I meant I want users to think of me as the beast wars guy.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:26, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *I was hoping for you to uplode it under the names Troyb2.jpg but whatever.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:30, 1 July 2007 (UTC) P.S, how did you know that your wiki was up?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:31, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *Ahh I'll check mine later, soo we need more users, whats the fun of being admins and bureaucrat if we dont have any users.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:37, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *I like it, hmmm lets see I'm no good at uploding pics you see (I know weird) and I need only four pics, one is transmetal tarantulas, shockwave, scorpanok (Beast Wars) and last but not least a pic of the tri predacus council.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:34, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *nope.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:38, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *Thats perfect, you know I have both the organic one and the transmetal one in toy form, my organic one is from japan.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:47, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *Go to the transfomers wiki and type in coucil, it will then show you a list of councils including the preacus one.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:52, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *Nope.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:58, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Waz up Waz up man...I dont know anything about Transformers, but I'm here to help anyway. Can you give me a short summary on Transformers?--''Darthtyler (talk) (HSM RKY)'' 03:38, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks. Um...you don't need to give me the welcome, but its okay, beause I know everything on there.--''Darthtyler (talk) (HSM RKY)'' 16:05, 2 July 2007 (UTC) DL *Well me tyler and you should be the DL's until we get lots more members, until then we must get more users and fast.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:32, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *Nope...we cant ask because that would be spamming. lets create a pred gov hmmm.21:36, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *I agree with it. Hmm sooo what you want to do?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:52, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *I agree.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:56, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *Did you creat a gov infobox?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:59, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *Good.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:01, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *Needs color, we must now create our own version of the predacon government. I'll be back you start.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:13, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *I like it, got to go.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:19, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *Can I be part of the FA board?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:21, 3 July 2007 (UTC) *I'll tell you how it is my friend, mean time we should have a party for its opening, get some videos and talk.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 16:35, 3 July 2007 (UTC) *Also The Decepticons rule!!!!!! Sure.--''Darthtyler (talk) (HSM RKY)'' 19:22, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Okay, I'm thinking of making a character. What exactly are Autobots?--''Darthtyler (talk) (HSM RKY)'' 19:27, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Can you give me a name for my Autobot?--''Darthtyler (talk) (HSM RKY)'' 20:31, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Maximal! *I see your more of a maximal then a pred..hmm you fool the decepticons and predacons have always won, including the death of prime at megatrons hands (Only to come back a season later).Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 20:54, 3 July 2007 (UTC) *I have to go to the movie now, go to youtube and you'll find thing on the pred. I tell you about the movie later.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:01, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Okay.--''Darthtyler (talk) (HSM RKY)'' 21:09, 3 July 2007 (UTC) *Grham I just got the new transfomers video game! So far I'm a deceoticon in a military base killing everyone :) but I keep geting killed myself.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:28, 4 July 2007 (UTC) *Well I didnt get users but listen. First of you'll have to go yourself but I'll say this, two decepticons live through the movie, one is a traitor and the other is scorpanoke. Also the game is awsome, I'm killing the military.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:35, 4 July 2007 (UTC) *I just got an idea for an article, uplode the pics of all the decepticons from the movie, there at transfomer wiki.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:49, 4 July 2007 (UTC) *Yes good. Transfomers wiki is a wiki for vandels, the pics have stuiped things like jokes and users can say F**k and it horrible. So want to get more users or something?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:24, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *I dont want to go wiki to wiki looking, let them come to us, for some reason I feel like screaming COBRA!!!!!!!!Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:29, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *There I fixed the welcome template. Also do you know who COBRA is?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:31, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *Here.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:33, 5 July 2007 (UTC) nD-XfyOObVQ *Being a Admin rules!!!!Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:06, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *(Enters dressed like Cobra Commander leader of cobra) Indeed. Now for more policeys! Oh and I have a video you would find funny..hold on..Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:13, 5 July 2007 (UTC) gzyyCxvZHmY I'm running for admin.Darthtyler 15:23, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks.Darthtyler 15:31, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Can you help me with my FA tabs on the Rocky Wiki?Darthtyler 15:36, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Okay thanks.Darthtyler 15:40, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Pic *Grham could you please get me a pic of Cobra commander? I need that pic.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:50, 5 July 2007 (UTC) I made the tabs, but they're messing up.Darthtyler 15:50, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks.Darthtyler 15:59, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Hey that's two nicknames I have! Darth and Tyler!Darthtyler 16:03, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *Sorry I have to go for now but I'll be back in an hour or two. All Hail Cobra!!!!Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 16:19, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Okay what do you think of Gigimas Prime so far?[[User:Darthtyler|Darthtyler]] 18:29, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Does it break any canon?Darthtyler 18:51, 5 July 2007 (UTC) COBRA *I'm back!!!!Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 18:52, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Hey I proposed a policy. There's a link to it on the Main pageDarthtyler 20:33, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *I have to go Grham, I have COBRA matters at hand. Also call me cobra commander now or commander for shory.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 20:47, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *See ya.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 20:53, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Sure.Darthtyler 20:54, 5 July 2007 (UTC) When does the tense poliy become official?Darthtyler 20:59, 5 July 2007 (UTC) And when do I become admin? You made Troyb an admin before he even did anything.DarthtylerTalk 21:04, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Dont worry about the admin powers. I've been an admin on atleast one wiki since April.DarthtylerTalk 21:08, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Sorry for the delay. Yeah, I like the personal attack poilcy. I cant wait to this wiki becomes huge!DarthtylerTalk 21:40, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *I'm back, I know it wasnt long but it seems my matters were finished quickly.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:08, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *And I see youv made tyler a admin, wounderful...Sssooo what do ya want to do, talk or whatever.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:17, 5 July 2007 (UTC) If you don't mind me asking, where did you go? It seemed a pretty short while.DarthtylerTalk 22:17, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Ohhhhhh...I'm gonna work on Gigimas Prime.DarthtylerTalk 22:20, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *Make something like the seante hall and a fanon cantina but name it.....Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:22, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *We should. Well want else do you want to do?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:33, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Here In case you didn't realize, I'm here.--Shadowphobia 22:58, 5 July 2007 (UTC) :Sorry, my wireless keyboard quit working. Its working now though. ::That was me. Anyway: Rollback rights? Besides that, I'm going to make a hello template, and maybe make a new logo.--Shadowphobia 23:41, 5 July 2007 (UTC) :::Wait there is a hello template. Never mind. I'm going to try to make a new logo though...--Shadowphobia 23:43, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Here ya go! It seems somewhat better than the other...to me, at least. --Shadowphobia 23:53, 5 July 2007 (UTC) :Are you going to change it? --Shadowphobia 15:02, 6 July 2007 (UTC) wikia *My spidermanfanon idea has been accepted!!!!! Go to request wikia and you'll find the link, I have to go and set everything up, bye.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:19, 6 July 2007 (UTC) I hope so! But I dont know anything about transformers...so if were going to have transformer clans...DarthtylerTalk 17:14, 6 July 2007 (UTC) OK.DarthtylerTalk 22:16, 6 July 2007 (UTC) *Come back on SW fanon IRC.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:37, 6 July 2007 (UTC) *Do we have a IRC? *Yesss!!! IRC We do not create IRC channels until a wiki has a large community. It looks like you and your group of friends have plenty of places to talk to each other. :) — Catherine (talk) 23:55, 6 July 2007 (UTC) *Too bad. If you want me I'll be at SW fanon IRC.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:32, 7 July 2007 (UTC) *Hey want to go on IRC at SW fanon?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:04, 8 July 2007 (UTC) *I agree. Want to go to IRC?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 17:59, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Sure I'll join in but I'm putting my efforts into the SWF wiki for about a week or so.DarthtylerTalk 18:52, 10 July 2007 (UTC) give them a week. DarthtylerTalk 19:41, 10 July 2007 (UTC) yes *Well as head of spideryfanon we are now official friends (Poof!) yahh wow hoo. O.k. so want to do something?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 20:56, 10 July 2007 (UTC) *Want to go to IRC at SW fanon?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:07, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Article Alrighty, I made a new article, I'm still editing it to make it better. Tak 12:38, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Hey, dude, my article is nothing compared to yours! I need to get working on mine! Yours is great! Tak 15:52, 11 July 2007 (UTC) FA What's FA? Tak 16:49, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Tak Its up, not the best, but I'll add more as I go along....Tak 11:49, 12 July 2007 (UTC) *Ok, copy the below code into MediaWiki:Common.js and then pray it works :P Also, keep in mind what I said about abuse. 21:53, 12 July 2007 (UTC) /** Username replace function (template:USERNAME) ******************************* * Inserts user name into * By Splarka */ addOnloadHook(UserNameReplace); function UserNameReplace() { if(typeof(disableUsernameReplace) != 'undefined' && disableUsernameReplace) return; for(var i=0; UserName = document.getElementsByTagName("span")i; i++) { if ((document.getElementById('pt-userpage'))&&(UserName.getAttribute('id') "insertusername")) { UserName.innerHTML = wgUserName; } } } Shaping up quite nicely Quite impressive. You know have about 15 active users. =] I'll try to be a little more active. When we reach, lets say, 50 active users or something, can I be a sysop? Please =]? Btw, since I'm not a sysop, can I ask that you change the forum name Watercooler to something else? I'm sure you can figure something else out =]. P.s. I think we need a smiley template special for me... =] --Shadowphobia 00:28, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I lied, I am back on today. Read this: Transformers Fanon Wiki:Featured Articles/Nominations. I added a notice, and I think you'll approve, but I was just going to check with you. --Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:42, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::OMG! My sig was working just fine! Whats wrong now... :::Fixed. Don't know what went wrong. --Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:42, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Past Why does every article have to be past tense? Tak 10:52, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Hello. The New Main Page is awesome, but I would switch out some colors to make it look less standard. —DarthtylerTalk 13:21, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Sockpuppet Hey Grham I think ItsWalky and Rotty are sockpuppets. Look at FA nominations: they are the only two and they have a minute apart in voting.—DarthtylerTalk 13:28, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, good. So I was right about you thinking we were the same guy, and you were just being a liar when I confronted you about it, yet you maintained you were only bringing it up because it was "creepy." Nice to know you folks were being straightforward with me! Real class act! ::I can't believe I'm lowering myself to this, but for the love of God, just do two minutes of research on the both of us on not only the Transformers Wiki, but at allspark.com. We are two separate guys who argue at each other all the time. I'm an atheist and he's a Hindu for cryin' out loud. This is getting ridiculous. --ItsWalky 20:18, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :Also vote on This.—DarthtylerTalk 13:33, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I think there's this thing called , but that link might lead to nothing.—DarthtylerTalk 13:42, 13 July 2007 (UTC) I think the evidence is overpowering. We should get the staff to CheckUser.—DarthtylerTalk 15:31, 13 July 2007 (UTC) I'll post it on Angela's talk page on wiki central. —DarthtylerTalk 15:35, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Go to here to see my comment the title is 'Hello'.—DarthtylerTalk 15:47, 13 July 2007 (UTC) *Tyler steals Squishy Vic's banhammer* —DarthtylerTalk 16:13, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Correction: *Tyler borrows Squishy Vic's banhammer* —DarthtylerTalk 16:18, 13 July 2007 (UTC) I know.—DarthtylerTalk 16:23, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Main Page No offense, but the main page isn't too great in my opinion. The gaps between the Navigation and Community sections make it look more like three pages stuck together. It will work, but I'm planning on making a main page based on my userpage design. I think it will be nice. Was planning on the primary colors being dark and light gray, with white as a background color. I wish I could help with a background skin, but to be truthful, I've never done anything like that before. Maybe, eventually, when I'm an admin and I can test it, I might attempt to make one. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 19:18, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :As I said, I'm going to make a new userpage. I think we can stick with the one we have until mine's done. More specifically, what do you want on the Main Page. I'm planning on putting: *Featured Article spot (About 66% of page, on the left) *Did you know... (About 66% of the page, on the left, below Featured Articles) *Navigation (tell me which links you would like to put here) (About 33% of page, on the right) *News/Current Events (About 33% of the page, on the right, below Navigation) *Intro (100% of the page, very top) *Either 50% (hopefully) Improvement and Picture Drive, or something similar. *I can fit in more boxes. I can easily add 33% right and 66% left boxes, as well as 100% boxes, in. I think I could probably figure out how to do 50% boxes, or something similar, but right now I'm not positive I know how to do it. I really do think that it should be pretty easy, though. I'm going to start on the page right now, but my estimated time of finishing it is probably going to be at least a week from now. '''To check progress, go here' Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 20:56, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Hey *I'm back dude and ready to work!!!! want to do something?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:00, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :GG, feel free to add your main page your working on, because it will take me a while to finish the one I'm working on. Also, '''please be specific about which links you want on the main page!!!' I need to know everylink you want on featured article, did you know, navigation, intro, EVERYTHING! =] thanks. Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention I'll try to get a User of the Month in too. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 21:04, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::Just put the links on my testpage's talk page. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 21:04, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :::Still need navigation links. Anyway, I'll try the templates. If they work, the only one I may not use is the improvement drives, because the picture and improvement drives may be in differant boxes. We'll see, but you understand we can be creative on our own . Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 21:16, 13 July 2007 (UTC) *I need your help with ShockBlast my friend I'm going to nominate him and I need to work on him more so could you help?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:18, 13 July 2007 (UTC) *Templates don't work. I'll use the already existing coding from the templates, and copy the main part over, but the table around the things don't work well. Trust me, it doesn't work well.Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 21:21, 13 July 2007 (UTC) *No problem. I'm trying to get better at HTML coding, and even though I'm using a predefined code, this is a learning experiance for me. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 21:37, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Yes *Good idea. Sorry I have to go..I just want to say I wont be on very much for abit but will try to get on very soon. Its just that I'm busy and very tense.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) **Check User:Shadowphobia/Main Page to see some colors I added. Tell me if you like them...you may not. There definantly not my favorite...I may change them. **Yeah, I could . I have a 'coming soon' on my user page fanon section, and I did have an idea. I was going to make a complete new race of Transformers, so I can edit them as I please, and don't have to have a lot of transformer knowledge. I'm quite sure yet what I'm going to do, but I was planning on having them morph into human form. =] Anyway, I may change to a whole new base code. I like the current one, but the edges are sharp (not something I know how to fix) AND the background of the text goes to white with writing. BUT, I think I will continue with the base code for now...if I start hating I'll pull from somewhere else. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 22:50, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Unwelcome I got your form response about being glad to work with me, and I must say I don't feel very welcome at all. The first article I make is put under scrutiny in a fit of paranoia, then threatened with deletion for... well that part is not exactly clear. Then you spend something like a half hour accusing someone else for making it. And a couple of inches above the comment I am posting looks to be a log of you conspiring against a user because his friend voted for the same thing he did. Classy. If I was one of Walky's friends trying to have an article given a fairly meaningless award, I would have voted for the thing. I looked at Entropa's article, saw the link to "On fire" and wondered what article could possibly go there. So I thought wouldn't it be neat if we could put explanations for some stuff on here. Like make an article called "Why is Megatron a gun?" or something like that, and have people add all sorts ideas and stories for why he does, that either fits into the actual canon, or just their own fanon. I thought maybe there could be articles about ideas instead of just characters. You know, fulfill both definitions of the word, and get together and collaborate on some articles instead of just working on our own with no one else touching them. Sarrc 01:15, 14 July 2007 (UTC) *Read my post here. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 02:19, 14 July 2007 (UTC) ::GG, here is something I wrote that I think should help. (its on Sarrc's talk page) :::Thought it you were going to have that bit, you should have this too. ::::GG, right now, we're being hippocrites. We say, don't do this, don't do that, but right now, our policies don't reflect what we're saying. Okay, we need to rewrite the MoS. We need to expand on various policies, and we need to make an article policy, AKA, what is, and what isn't acceptable. You also need to state that in a site wide notice. Meanwhile, if the admin page is unlocked, I'm going to fix it up. Please, Please, PLEASE, do someting about our policies. Adapt them to Transformers, and when you're finished writing the proposed policies, tell me and I'll review them. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 13:35, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Policies :First change needed (besides MoS style rewrite) is this. No. That is directly copied from Star Wars Fanon, and, in case your wondering, WE HAVE NOT TRIED A GOVERNMENT. Also, its not community, at least not yet. I hope it to be a democracy, and, eventually, a community, but right now, Monarchy might have to be the form we use. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 14:15, 14 July 2007 (UTC) *No offense, but the shouldn't really be a policy, rather, a notice on the template itself. To put text that isn't added when you put brackets around it, use a set of tags. Actually, I'll do it, but please delete the policy. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Transformers Fanon Wiki is not Wikipedia Transformers Fanon Wiki is not Wikipedia. Articles that do not have anything to do with Transformers, or have only minor references, are not allowed. Words (such as 'run', or 'Jedi') and phrases (such as 'going down' or 'on fire') are not to be created as articles. Exceptions would be if 'on fire' was Transformer slang for the modern-day 'awesome', or 'sweet', or if 'going down' was a code word for the Predicons. Action words such as 'running' would be allowed if they have different meaning than the modern-day 'running' (such as Glassing). Also, an article with no reference to Transformers at all is unacceptable. An article, such as 'banana', if said, 'a fruit eaten by humans during the war of the Autobots and Predacons', is also unacceptable. Though Transformers are mentioned, this type of article is not meant for Transformers Fanon Wiki. Transformers Fanon Wiki is for 'fan-made stories', and a banana certainly isn't anything near that. Unless 'banana' is given a special characteristic, different from the Wikipedia's article on banana, or something of the like, the article is unacceptable. Failure to keep this policy will result in the article's deletion. This policy in short: Keep all articles related to Transformers. Someone please put this in the 'What Transformers Fanon Wiki is not' policy. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :: Before you do that, could you please justify such a change, because no one's really offered anything besides a personal preference. If you're going to veto people's article based on how much sense you think something makes, or what the name should be... is a wiki where people make stuff up about Transformers really the place for that? If you're going to ban articles based on what you think is the merit of the title, when does this turn into "Because your character is lame?" The only thing I've seen that's even close to an explanation is the statement above; and that's mainly fear of a million articles that make no sense. Shouldn't you view that on a case by case basis instead? I think this is really a subject for disambiguation instead of a blanket statement judging what is or is not a valid thing for someone to be allowed to write fanon about. Sarrc 18:34, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Voting Policy To ensure a fair vote, you must meet these requirements to vote: *You must have 25 Main Edits to vote. *Sockpuppet votes are ineligible. *IP votes are ineligible. *Banned/Vandal user votes are ineligible. Cheers, Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Created this policy please . ::Shouldn't you hold off on a minimum vote policy until the wiki is much more established? Hardly anyone has that many edits, blocking votes down to two or three people instead of "wide acceptance amongst editors." It's also very uninviting to new users. Instating that NOW, right before important votes that will define the style and scope of articles, when the vast majority of the wiki editors are brand new turns the voting process into an empty gesture to unilaterally establish anything one or two people want. Recent activity would probably be a better requirement, because it shows the screen name wasn't created for the vote, and that's all that really matters. Sarrc 18:17, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Further Policies Shadowphobia Update: *The Tense Policy could use a rewrite. I'll work on it next. *Two new policies are written (above--create and put them in proposed policy please) *Transformers Fanon Wiki: Administrators I modified some. More work to come on it. *Forum:MoS, I added a critizism/compliment section. *Made a few slight changes to the proposed MoS. *Added a redlink for a Categorization policy, which I will eventually write. And some other not so important stuff...gtg, bbl. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Clarification I'm putting this here, because I have a small problem with something you said, rather than a policy. I completely support the idea that you should have someone's permission to work on their page for something they created on this site. And according to our policies, I have not in any way violated that. So I'm a little confused by your statement. I didn't help a user with his article, or work on his page, I made my own article. It's not even like I ran in and made a page for a character he created or something, he linked to a somewhat generic term. If someone linked to "autobot", does that mean another users changed their page when they finally make an autobot article? So I guess I'm looking for some justification here. Clarification would be just as good though. Sarrc 18:07, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Waz up Grham. Sorry for the delay I was gone today. Anyway um I think the newsletter would be good for when we get some more users. BTW, ItsWalky is not a sockpuppet of Rotty. —DarthtylerTalk 03:47, 15 July 2007 (UTC) waz up *Waz up my friend!! I just want to say hey and to wonder maybe we should tell one of the wikia staff about the transformers wiki and there swearing and not following proper guid lines. Also want to help me out with soon to be GA and FA ShockBlast?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:09, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Hello. Hey, Grham. Heck, if the guy who made Ethropa wanted to HAVE the article I made, he could. I doubt it's keeping him up at night. I also doubt you've had any complaints from him or other users to justify the amount of time and effort the admins and ShadowPhobia have spent on it. Including creating new policy specifically mentioning it in order to have the grounds to back up what they've been saying. In regards to what you said about that I don't really see anything stating what you're talking about as far as "stealing fanon," on the Star Wars fanon wiki, but it doesn't really make any difference to me. I do however see that they vote on their policies and their administrators. They probably discuss those policies to see why they have them, and to make sure they aren’t pasted from another site, whose format would be nonsensical and maddening in this setting. It’s more than a little frustrating, two of you talk about how tense should be changed to a format that makes sense, and even tell us that. I don’t see a policy change, and one of you was enforcing the earlier version again earlier today. Why the past tense? It’s just because it’s Star Wars. Theoretically, it’s being told to you through the Journal of the Whills, a zillion years after it happened. They want to keep it in universe with that style. They specifically say they’re doing it because it’s Star Wars, and making mention of it because it’s unusual, and goes against normal conventions. That’s why they even NEED a policy to dictate tense, because it’s not what you do everywhere else in the world. Even then, it’s just a style choice. Halo takes place in the future, Halo wiki doesn’t use future tense, I.E. “Master Chief will be a very cool character.” All that really matters is what point in the character’s life is considered the present by the article. Even if the fiction TAKES PLACE in a specific time different from now, if they aren’t dead when the story is being told, it’s told in present tense. That’s what keeps it “in universe.” Technically, half the articles should be told they need to change because they aren’t using the metric system. Yeah. Style guide says we need to adopt the Imperial system of measurement. You know, because it’s what the Empire uses. Nice. The only change made to it recently was when the actual reference to Star Wars as justification was removed. Now we’re supposed to do it, just because. You’ve taken the rules, while missing the reason they’re using such an odd system in the first place. The Star Wars fanon site also ensures that their images have all source, copyright, and licensing information to make sure they aren’t subject to deletion or litigation on the grounds of copyright infringement. None of the images loaded by you, or any of your administrators have done this. Fairly sure that altering a copyright image slightly (like inverting the colors, or adding a few lines in photoshop) probably doesn’t make it your original creation. The copyright probably still belongs to the license holder, and needs to be credited with fair use criteria met. If you need any help on what to do for this, I’d suggest you check with Wikia’s image copyright tag policy or heck, trying asking ItsWalky nicely. All of his images are properly tagged and credited. When he’s changed the image, he still credited the people it belongs to, while making note of what he did to it. What with the success and scale of the Transformers wiki, I’m guessing he knows a lot about the rules on that sort of thing. I’d like to respectfully (seriously) suggest that you try something different for a while. While the wiki is so small, try just adopting the basic rules of conduct standard to Wikia, and reserve administrative actions to obvious vandalism or cases of user complaint. Don’t write up a list of policies in ten minutes that are basically not making sense in a new and different way. Spend a good amount of time on it, and then vote on them when there’s actually enough people to form a consensus. Let the wiki grow to the point of where it’s not five or six pages with a “more content soon” tag. I’m not sure how much sense it makes to spend so much time and effort policing inoffensive content placed in good faith, when there’s so little content of any kind on the wiki at this point. We kind of need to actually foster a community before we can agree on policy for how to keep it running smoothly. In the meanwhile, almost nothing is getting done. Sarrc 17:49, 15 July 2007 (UTC) good *Wounderful now got any ideas?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 18:32, 15 July 2007 (UTC) **FA's = trash right now. Don't count this week. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) *Grham, what we really need on a site notice is this, I realize now: #Many of the policies of the Transfanon Fanon Wiki are under rewrite, including the MoS, the Tense Policy, and What the Transformer Wiki is not. Leave the FA thing, and put a put a number sign on the Trash Raid. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) **And I'm sorry if I'm sounding bossy...I think of good ideas and I just can't do it I'm not an admin. Its okay though...the only thing right now that I would even do is use the site notice ;]. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) *I have to go dude, if you got any ideas put them on my articles talk page. Bye.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 20:13, 15 July 2007 (UTC) **Is there any reason we have a lot more buttons at the top of the edit page, but half them are in german (or something else, I wouldn't know. Looks german, though)? Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ***GG, I still want sysop, but I was going to let you know that when you think its a good time, I'd like a vote opposed to a immediate upgrade. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ****Well, could you figure out? Or at least try?Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, Grham. Thats very encouraging . Anyway, me and Sarrc are working things out. I give you our final comprimise when we reach one. Though no telling when we'll reach one ;]. And lol to the CBT joke. Oh...almost forgot: I'll continue the main page efforts when I finish debating with Sarrc. Cheers, Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Forum, Voting Policy, and On Fire *Please see here. **Please include a link to either the voting policy or the proposed policy category (probably the latter might work better) in the site notice, because non-forum policies have not been voted on at all. ***After the expansion of 'on fire' and its morph into a joke article, along with other factors, I decided On fire could stay. As for the name, I still don't like it but couldn't think of anything else that it could be changed to. ****Cheers, Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :Thanks GG. It'll take five days to a week for the voting policy to enact, and by then I may have 25 main edits. I guess I was kinda thinking the voting policy was in place opposed to proposed. So, now that I think of it, I don't think I really needed that thread. I think I'll leave it up, though, anyway. Next on my list is the categorization policy, though I have to go for now. And the Main Page, which I need to put some work into. And I think thats it...Cheers, Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) I like this one better.—DarthtylerTalk 22:15, 17 July 2007 (UTC) g2g sorry grham—DarthtylerTalk 22:19, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Very buisy indeed. Grham, strongly suggest you edit typo out of the site notice, especially as it's plastered on every page. Please try to keep an eye out for that in the future, as it doesn't help much for the site's credibility. -Sarrc 01:50, 18 July 2007 (UTC) While you're at it... Grham, I try to get rid of the stuff that says this is Star Wars Fanon when I see them, and these are the ones I found on protected pages. Hopefully that'll be the end of it, especially if Transfanon proposes and writes it's own policies from now on. Blocking policy: :This does not mean horribly misspelled articles that don't contain an elaborate plot, but rather articles that are irrelevant to '''Star Wars' and having offensive content.'' :(Further down) Please also note that the purpose of disruption should be narrow, and the intent clear in this instance. Creating articles that are indeed '''Star Wars Fanon' is not an offense, whatever quality they may be. Creating an article to compete with or insult another user can result in the article's deletion, but a short, if existent, ban.'' (the “Please note” section has a link for "assume good faith" which is an internal link to a SW Fanon page. That’s why it’s red. It should either be made into an external link, or better yet, make our own page for “assume good faith” and have it link to that.) Personal attacks policy: Consequences: :Remember that disputes on talk pages are accessible to everyone on the Internet. The way in which you conduct yourself on '''Star Wars Fanon' reflects on Star Wars Fanon and on you.'' Personal attacks policy: Community spirit: :It is your responsibility to foster and maintain a positive online community in '''Star Wars Fanon'. Personal attacks against any user - regardless of his/her past behavior - are contrary to this spirit.'' -Sarrc 16:37, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Seeing as Troy is a bureaucrat, [http://spidermanfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:N%40M3Le%24%24 maybe you should let him know about that policy,] instead of me. Thankfully, the guy turned it down because he knows nothing about Transformers. Maybe it's time to write this unwritten policy down somewhere. -Sarrc 13:58, 19 July 2007 (UTC) hey *I know I'm a little late but I was on the net and decided to check in before I go to bed. Sooo how are things and do we have a UOTM yet? Well talk to ya later my friend I'll be back tommorow, well later today now...you know. Well seee ya.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 02:36, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Voting policy Man, I spend 30 minutes making a good format. Check it out . Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] *For the voting policy, that is. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] Yess *All hail COBRA!!! Now ahh good to hear from you grham my buddy and friend. Well I took a look at the forums you told me to look at and also we must do something fun since the movie is in theatres.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 19:19, 19 July 2007 (UTC) *Grr COBRA shall have your head! Why is it that your the only member of the FA board?! Please explain it to me, This I command.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 19:23, 19 July 2007 (UTC) *Yesss I Cobra Commander have returned mua ha ha ha! I dont think I should nominate myself, you do it on my behalf. Also is it UOTM or UOTW?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 19:33, 19 July 2007 (UTC) *Ahh I sssee, well then good. Also Maybe once and awhile the admins (the ones who are on) should have a meeting on how to fix problems on the wiki, how to do this and that. And most of all descuss policys.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 19:46, 19 July 2007 (UTC) *Grrr I will have both of their heads!!!!! This is not fair, you promised when you created this wikia you would place me on the board. Now thanks to sarrc its near ruined. Well I hope he never make admin status. Also what I said was no PA.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 19:59, 19 July 2007 (UTC) *Grham I need to talk to ya on SW fanons IRC, now. Its about a few users.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 20:05, 19 July 2007 (UTC) *Well I'll see ya on IRC my friend. I want to talk to you and you alone.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 20:10, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :Well...I'll attempt to make it (the cat policy) right now, but I may not have time. It shouldn't be hard... Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] *Dont worry its all looked after. Just woundering, whats you impression of user sarrc?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 02:14, 20 July 2007 (UTC) *Well I'm off to look up pics, bye.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 02:17, 20 July 2007 (UTC) I don't recall saying anything about it being insulting. That's a rather defensive position to take right off the bat. Why? Are you feeling particularly guilty about something? (sigh) What I post on Shadow's page is neither sarcasm ''nor insult. With recent events, his defenses are currently wound up too tight to be able to take good natured teasing as anything other than another declaration of war. I don't blame him; but on the other hand, I find it tedious to have to explain the intent behind every individual joke or comment ad nauseam. I don't see how it's important how I found out. I do however find it odd and discouraging to see the admins running off to other sites to talk about me. -Sarrc 02:34, 21 July 2007 (UTC) *Hey dude hows it going, sorry for being a little angry yesterday I was a little tierd and stuff. Also whats up with Sarrc, you two are in a fight?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:29, 21 July 2007 (UTC) *Oh O.k., also I dont care if he reads this but I get a bad vib from him. I'm gona keep my eye on him.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 00:00, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :Hey, GG, I think Category:Articles should be Category:In-universe Articles and Category:Transformers Fanon. Then from their we put everything. Please do that. Meanwhile, I'll categorize the categories (;]) while your making them. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] ::Never mind, I'll make them, but the Article Category needs deleting. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] Cat Argh! Messing stuff up...stupid categories.... Anyway, delete Category:Transformers Fanon and consider dropping the wiki in Category:Transformers Fanon Wiki. Um, I'm going to work with minor categories so I stop messing stuff up.Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] :And Category:Browse shouldn't have categorization if its truely our root category. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] ::And Category:Top-level categories seems pointless to me, but if you as an admin think that it should stay, go for it. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] :::Okay, I see where Category:Articles can come in handy (major edits, articles needed ideas), but the location, battles, etc cat still needs to go in Category:In-universe Articles. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]]